


The Loveliest Star

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betha approves, Dancing, F/M, Modern Westeros, Rhaella has a crush, Rickard is a secret romantic, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: To say that she was happy would be an understatement. She was downright excited and thrilled that the day she had been looking forward had arrived. It was her debutante ball and she would be escorted by her crush Rickard Stark.





	The Loveliest Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> For the ASOIAF RARE PAIR week, Day 7: Free.
> 
> Prompt used: DÉBUTANTE - (n.) a young woman of upper-class background who acquires proper etiquette and attire.

To say that she was happy would be an understatement. She was downright excited and thrilled that the day she had been looking forward had arrived. It was her debutante ball and she would be escorted by her crush Rickard Stark.

That had been a sweet victory to her. Her parents wanted her to by escorted by her brother, but she disliked Aerys and she knew very well that the feeling was quite mutual. It took a lot of pleading and some stern words by grandmother Betha and her parents had relinquished to her wishes and spoken to Lord Edwyle and, next thing she knew, she would be attending the ball at the arm of Rickard.

Currently, she was in her room getting ready, she had foregone the colors black and red (much to the disappointment of her mother) and gone instead for a silvery dress that sparkled. It had a halter top with a low back that was form fitting, but had some extra fabric around the hips to made them look wider and flowed freely into a train.

She had a hairdresser who brushed her hair until it shone, let it all loose but did some loose ringlets at the end of it. Her make up was minimal, but elegant and brought out her best features. And she wore some diamond earrings loaned by her grandmother to complete her look.

But still, a part of her was nervous. What if Rickard didn't like her? What if the only reason he was escorting her was because she was a Princess?

She would not have much time to ponder those questions because she was interrupted by a knock on her door. It was her grandmother.

"You look beautiful little darling," Betha smiled at her granddaughter, "You will be the loveliest young lady at the ball. Many will be jealous of young lord Stark."

She blushed, "You're very kind grandmother."

"Come now darling girl, your date is waiting downstairs." Betha gave her a conspiratorial wink, "And I made your mother promise that she would be in her best behavior. So have fun and enjoy your night."

"Thank you grandmother." She whispered.

Even though it was tradition that the debutante's parent would attend alongside her escort, her father would not be going, in his place, it would be Lady Stark who would be going. Rhaella doesn't mind, the few times she has had the opportunity to speak with Lady Marna, she has been gracious and kind.

(But still, the very teenage part of hers would have loved to go with Rickard alone.)

They find their guest in the drawing room, sitting down and having a conversation with her mother. She found herself a little pleased when Rickard looked at her and his eyes widened a bit, but he regained his composure almost immediately.

Both Rickard and Lady Marna stood and curtsy to her grandmother and her. It is Lady Marna who speaks first, "You look beautiful Princess."

"My thanks Lady Stark."

"Princess, if I may so bold to say, you look radiant," said Rickard.

"Thank you Lord Stark."

"Well," her mother spoke, "Now that everyone is ready, we should leave. It would not do well to arrive late for the ball."

And so, Rickard offered his arm and she took it, offering a smile in return. Her heart beating faster than normal. They took their coats and got into the waiting limousine. Both their mothers were talking to one another and it was once inside of it that her doubts and axieties returned.

_Oh Gods, she thought, I should say something. I should be polite, but what do I say?_

As if sensing her unease, Rickard broke the silence, "Princess, are you excited for the ball?"

"Ah yes," she answered quickly, "I'm very much looking forward to it. I love dancing and it will be nice to socialize."

"Well, I hope I won't disappoint you in the dancing department."

"You could never my Lord. You are too kind to be my escort, I could not complain about your dancing."

"Well then, I'll strive not to let you down Princess."

She was very touched that he seemed concerned about her, "I am sure you'll do your best Lord Stark."

Once they arrived at The Queen Rhaenys Hotel, they left their coats at the door and were directed towards the banquet hall. Their mothers shoed them towards the rest of their peers while they remained behind with the rest of the parents.

And they did spent some time with their peers, until it was time for dinner. They quickly located their table and sat down, soon, soft music began to fill the hall as waiters came in with food. It would be a three course meal, starting with fried oysters in a dark sauce over toast with foie gras, followed by mutton chops in honey, mint and clove sauce and ending with rose petal panna cotta with a raspberry and lychee sauce.

She ate because she had to, she had had breakfast but not a meal. And now, the last thing she wanted was to faint of hunger. Even if her stomach felt too full of butterflies, she ate.

After the meal, she and Rickard spoke quietly at the table and they lost track of time until they heard the announcement that all the ladies should be ready to make their entrance. They stood and walked to their designated place.

Once more Rickard offered his arm and gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back, held onto his arm and lifted her chin. She could do this. It was just a small courtesy to the parents and then opening the dance. After that, it would be a night of dancing.

One by one the couples were announced and the line was shortening. One moment they were almost the last in the line and the next, it was almost their turn.

Rickard turned to look at her and whispered, "Ready?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice not to quiver. Rickard patted the hand on his elbow and she felt a surge of affection for him.

"... And escorting Princess Rhaella of House Targaryen, Lord Rickard Stark!"

They heard the sound of applause as they walked back in to the ballroom. They stood in the middle of it and she curtsy and he bowed. Then they walked to another side, were the rest of the couples were waiting.

"And now, we please request that all the young Ladies and their escorts take to the dance floor so this ball will be officially opened!"

One by one, they did. She felt herself blush once Rickard placed his hand around her waist, praying that Rickard wouldn't notice she steeled herself to rest one of her hands on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

The lights dimmed and the music suddenly came alive and they began to dance, she felt like it was magical. Here she was in a ball with the man she liked. Even if she would only have this night, she would always treasure it.

She liked how Rickard looked at that moment, a smile softening his usually serious face. And she felt happy.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Lord Stark?"

"If I may be so bold to speak freely?"

"Of course," well that was unexpected.

"At risk of sounding like a scoundrel, but I have to say Princess, that tonight, you are as radiant as a star."

She blinked, surprised and felt herself flush. "Ah, thank you Lord Stark. I - I am very flattered that you would think so."

Rickard inclined his head towards her, "Indeed, truly you are. That dress and your hair make you look like one. A star that fell from the heavens to shine her light on us mere mortals."

Her heart was beating fast, how do you respond to that?!

"But, ah, do forgive me Princess, I forget my place."

"There is nothing to forgive my Lord," she thankfully regained her wits. "Truly, I am not offended in the slightest. I found your words quite lovely."

"Thank you Princess. I am by no mean a poet, but I felt that I had to say it. And I must say, now that I am being truthful, that I am very honored that you picked me to escort you tonight."

"I have often found your company to suit me well Lord Stark, so yes, I am glad that you accepted."

"Well my Princess, let's make the most of the night and enjoy the dancing and the music."

She beamed at him. She couldn't help it, even if they were to part ways as only friends, she would always treasure this night with him, dancing in his arms. But his words, making hope bloom in her chest.

 _Yes, but I hope this night will be the first of many, possibly forever,_ she thought. Out loud she said, "Yes, let us dance."


End file.
